Surprising Discoveries
by LilacSky128
Summary: Burt makes a discovery in Kurt's room, and Finn discovers things about his step brother that he would really rather not know. And he can safely conclude that it's really all Rachel's fault. Oneshot.


_OK, slight background probably required:_

_This is set around the time of season three, I realise it hasn't actually happened yet, but Kurt and Blaine have been together for over a year and Finn and Rachel have gotten (back) together - just because I think they will. Neither of these couples are really the focus, but they are both relevant so there you go. Um, OK: enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Finn was expecting a fairly quiet afternoon. He had been given a book by Rachel<em> (You have to <em>understand _the history of Broadway musicals, Finn) _that he had yet to pick up, and so was hoping to get at least the first chapter read before she came over that evening. It wasn't that he was scared of his girlfriend- Actually, no, it was that he was terrified by his girlfriend. It didn't matter that she was about half his size and about as athletic as a sloth, he doesn't know a guy alive who _wouldn't _be absolutely terrified of Rachel Berry.

So he had settled on his bed with the book and was reading it - actually he was playing a game on his phone, but the book was _open, _so that had to count for something - when he heard raised voices.

He wouldn't say that he never heard raised voices in his home, but it was probably a rarity, so he was nevertheless surprised.

"…You're overreacting, dad," came Kurt's voice from the hall, even higher than usual, which was a definite sign he was stressed. Finn wasn't surprised, Kurt and his dad hardly ever fought.

"Oh really?" he heard Burt say. "And how should I be reacting to this? Huh, Kurt?"

Finn wondered if he should go out and see what the fight was about, and half rose from the bed.

"Maybe you should be glad I plan to practice safe sex."

Or maybe he'd sit back down.

"Don't joke about this, Kurt. This is serious."

A frustrated sigh, which was definitely Kurt, Finn decided. "I'm sorry dad, but… this is really-"

"Really what, Kurt? You know, I thought we sorted all this out. I thought you were- were going to be sensible about this."

"Dad," Kurt said, and his voice was softer now. "Blaine and I have been together for over a year now. I understand that this is… well, awkward for you but-"

"It's not about that."

"Really, dad? 'Cause I am over seventeen - quite a way over actually. And you know that Finn's had sex and that doesn't bother you-"

"Finn's not my kid!"

Finn flinched; he didn't know quite what to make of that.

But he was grateful for Kurt's next words, "Yes he is," Kurt said, his voice low.

He heard Burt's heavy sigh, "I didn't mean that."

"I know."

There was a pause.

"I just mean that it's his mom's decision on how she deals with that. And I didn't know Finn when he was a little kid."

Finn had to concede that Burt had a point, and he appreciated Burt's partial adoption of him, but it didn't mean that some of the awkwardness hadn't gone away. Sometimes - like now - he was reminded forcibly that _Kurt _was Burt's son. And as Burt had once told him, he would always put Kurt first. Not that Finn minded, hell, the boy who he'd come to regard as a little brother definitely _needed _someone to look out for him. In fact he had half a mind to go out and tell Kurt that there was no way he was ever having sex. Ever.

"Dad," Kurt said. "I was about to say that this is all theoretical, anyway."

"What are you talkin' about, Kurt? I found _these _in your room." Finn heard the rustling of a packet of what he assumed were condoms, although he had to admit he didn't exactly have any desire to find out.

"Yes," Finn grinned in spite of himself; he could practically _hear _the blush in Kurt's voice. "But… they're a precaution, I mean, that is to say…"

"You mean you and Blaine haven't…?" Burt said, his voice deflating as he did so.

"No. Not y-" Kurt paused. "No."

"You know if he's pushin' you into anything'-"

"He's really not, dad. There's no need to go and kill him. I think your opinions were made pretty clear by your 'talk' early on in our relationship. And Finn's." Kurt added as an afterthought.

Finn grinned, as he remembered how annoyed Kurt had been when he had heard of their 'talks' with his boyfriend.

"I wasn't going to kill him," Burt defended himself, then said, "Incapacitate, maybe."

Kurt gave a breathy laugh. "Unnecessary, dad. Can we stop talking about this now?"

"Uh, yes. But Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"You know you can talk to me about this stuff, right? If you ever- I'm not sayin' I'll be happy about it, mind. But I suppose you can't stay a kid forever."

"Thanks dad," came Kurt's voice, thick with emotion. There followed silence in which Finn imagined they were hugging.

"Off you go kid," was the next thing he heard and - by Kurt's squeal of annoyance he guessed Burt had just tried to ruffle his hair.

"Thanks. And dad?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have them back?"

"Don't push it."

Finn half laughed as he heard the rustle of the packet as Burt passed them over anyway.

As he heard Kurt pad past his room he sighed. That had been… interesting… and incredibly awkward.

There were some things that you just didn't want to know about your little brother.

Really, any way you thought of it, this was Rachel's fault. If she hadn't given him this book then he probably wouldn't have been in this room, at least not without headphones or something. Yes, he decided. This was definitely Rachel's fault.

And this, Finn thought to himself as he threw the book to one side, plugging his headphones in, was exactly why you shouldn't read.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, Finn. So, this is my first Glee fanfiction, eek! As this is a fairly new fandom for me I would love feedback; this originally evolved from a conversation between Burt and Kurt but Finn was a fun narrator, although it presented slight challenges as he couldn't actually <em>see _what was going on._

_For the record, I love reading. And without Finn reading, I wouldn't have this story so...  
><em>


End file.
